ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2018
← 2017Year: 20182019 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2018'.'' January ; 1 * Happy New Year! ; 4 * After Sergio Turbo takes down his evil clone, things take a turn to the unexpected during the Blank Sprite Incident as it turns out he's not as alone as he claimed to be. ; 7 * It's Charlotte's first mission after becoming human, so naturally, she and Ix are given a daughter of all the gods and angels. ; 8 * JulyFlame (via PoorCynic) posts the completed mission to "Agony in Pink" on the Board. And there was much rejoicing at its awesomeness, but also melancholy at July's final farewell to the PPC. ; 16 * Ix and Charlotte go on a date, but of course things don't go smoothly for them at all. ; 21 * The Aviator and Zeb are sent into Twilight to deal with an obnoxious daughter of Carlisle. ; 22 * Shift Twentieth of the Janitorial Division come together to explain to a new arrival just how, exactly, it was that they all managed to blow themselves up and end up in Medical. February ; 9 * Ix and Charlotte experience their first time in Torchwood. ; 19 * Derik joins Thoth and Tom Andrews on a mission in which brothers are found in unlikely places. * Introducing Agents Dax and Lorson Rho. * Introducing the Non-Propaganda Communications Division, starring the magnificent Shallot and his team of lovable misfits. March ; 14 * In the latest report of the Blank Sprite Incident, we go back in time to see how the war between Sergio and Vera started, as we witness the year they spent at Strike Dove through the eyes of a certain ghost sniper. ;26 * A Percy Jackson goddess in Narnia gets Jacques Bonnefoy sent on a mission with Ix and Charlotte Webb. Overnight. In the cold. With just one tent to share. You can see where this is going. April ; 15 * We've reached the crisis point of the Blank Sprite Incident: with Vera's attack of Strike Dove's base, the stakes are all up. Will Sergio finally manage to defeat his nemesis? Will Nikki manage to tell him that they're from the same fic? Will Corolla finally manage to make her partners become a couple again? ; 16 * Lorson and Dax get their first mission together. May ; 19 * We're getting near the end of the Blank Sprite Incident, and we finally get to know what happened in Nikki's missing years. However, Vera still has a curveball to throw at our heroes. ; 27 *It is time for the final showdown of the Blank Sprite Incident. Vera has managed to kidnap Nikki, what is her plan? Will Sergio, Corolla and their friends find a way to stop the former for good while rescuing the latter? And why this preview suddenly sounds so much like that of a badfic? There's only one way to know! ; 30 * Ix and Charlotte are assigned a crossover fic, but sometimes, two agents just aren't enough. Charlie and Serendipity join them as players three and four in a Destiny x RWBY mission. June ; 6 * In which a newbie is introduced to the PPC and, much later, her very feathery trainer. ; 9 * In which Ix and Charlotte tie the knot. ; 15 * Incredibles 2, the highly anticipated sequel to Brad Bird's 2004 superhero blockbuster, is released in US theaters. On its opening day, it manages to gross over $180 million domestically in its opening weekend, trouncing Finding Dory's $135 million as the highest grossing opening for an animated film. ; 22 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is released in U.S. theaters. The film will go on to over $1.3 billion worldwide, making it the third Jurassic Park film to pass the billion-dollar mark, the third-highest-grossing film of 2018, and the 12th-highest-grossing film of all time. ; Unspecified * The events of "Rina and Galeya - Ten Years Hence" are presumed to have Actually Happened. July ; 16 * Back in 2011, Vania Tolluk and Doc bring their new recruits back to HQ, and we finally find out how that little issue with the blue flowers ended. August ; 4 * Shift Twentieth of the Janitorial Division are dunked on by the universe once again and are placed on Mound Duty. There is no mercy for them in sight. ; 31 * Ix and Charlotte's honeymoon is interrupted by a Harry Potter x The Lord of the Rings crossover. September ; 1 * The Reader puts her skills to the test as she attempts to create a suitable gift for Naya. Set early April 2017. October November ; 18 * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, the second film in the Harry Potter universe's latest film series, is released in theaters. December ; 10 * Thoth finds that teaching isn't as easy as it sounds, at least not when Derik is the student. ; 16 * Hip and Hop go after a Sue that's a true embodiment of Edge & Darkness. ; 25 * Merry Christmas! ; 31 * SkarmorySilver sets up the 2019 New Years Gift Exchange, and also posts "Tunnel Vision," wherein Lilac is led by Falchion and Sarah into a Team Fortress 2/''The Incredibles'' crossover and ends up facing an existential nightmare. Note: Occurs in February of 2017. Unspecified * The earliest Ten Years Hence stories are presumed to have Actually Happened in some form: ** "Elanor and Mortic" ** "Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains" ** "Manx and Shadow" ← 2017Year: 20182019 → Category:PPC History Category:Years Category:Events